Terrence Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. However, he is also Batman the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League. Early Life In 1989, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger and shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor by Leslie Thompkins along with the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood, however he did occasionally hang out with Adrienne Frost, Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor prior to his parents deaths. At age 16, Bruce Wayne began attending courses at Princeton, and graduated by the age of 20. After finishing college, Bruce left New Jersey intending to train himself to intellectual and physical perfection and after two years of no contact, he was legally declared dead. Going by the alias Adam Knight, Bruce began traveling the world and learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan as well as chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. He even learned ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. SV S1 Eventually, Bruce found his way to Smallville, Kansas, where he met Clark Kent and began a brief relationship with Lana Lang. Bruce (under the guise of Adam Knight) met Lana Lang in physical therapy at the Smallville Medical Center after she was injured in a tornado. Adam provoked her to stop playing the victim and to make an extra effort. He told her that he lost his parents in a shooting as a child, and he was receiving treatment for injuries received from a car crash. Adam and Lana started to grow closer and began seeing each other. Adam displayed some unusual talents that raised Lana's suspicions. He decided to stay in Smallville, and Lana rented him an upstairs apartment at the Talon. Lana discovered that he was identical to Bruce Wayne, who had been declared dead for five months, but he refused to talk about it, however, her suspicions were confirmed by Lex when he remembered who he was from his childhood and planned to alert the local authorities. Shortly before leaving Smallville he learned of Clark's powers and with the walls closing in around him, blackmailed Clark into helping him secretly get out of town promising to keep quite about his abilities in return. Clark managed to help Bruce leave Smallville and left with the two having a mutual respect for one another. Batman Season 1 After nearly four years, he was eventually detained in Bhutan for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he met Henri Ducard. He invites Bruce to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Assassins, led by Ra's al Ghul. Bruce was freed and traveled to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who - unbeknownst to Bruce - intended to use him to destroy Gotham. Bruce passed all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal and learning of their plan to destroy Gotham, he turned on the League, destroying their headquarters. Batman Begins Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of training, with his body and mind developed to perfection. He had all of the skills and methods to fight crime, but there was still something missing. Late one night sitting in his manor, he tried to figure out what he could use to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. At that moment a giant bat crashes through his window, and he remembers being scared of them as a child... he determines that he shall become a Bat. Designing himself a costume equipped with experimental technology, he sets out to against the crime and corruption making sure there is no hiding place for evil. Having become an urban legend, he reveals himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt and tells them that their reign is finished. His first ally's are assistant district attorney Harvey Dent and police officer James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. They developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Personality As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. He uses a dry sense of humor and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact, happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't and just refuses to admit it. His longest and closest relationship is with Alfred Pennyworth, who represents a father figure, confessor and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne looks like a rich, good looking, dim-witted playboy. But there are times when Bruce has found love -- the beautiful Catwoman, Wonder Woman, Talia al Ghul, Vicki Vale, Sasha Bordeaux, Zatanna and some others. They have all reached Bruce's heart and have fallen in love with him. Bruce can love, it's just more difficult for him to after his parents. Relationships *''Relationships'': Bruce Wayne/Relationships *''Family'': Bruce Wayne/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- *Clark Kent *Richard Grayson *Barbara Gordon Notes File:Batman_(Earth-Nolan)15.jpg When he was 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but he learned it would be impossible to fight crime and evil within the legal system. Adam is at the Mansion skillfully playing a difficult piece of music. Lex is impressed but Adam shrugs off his compliments. Lex asks him about his behavior and reveals that he has been investigating his past. Lex talked with his teachers who seemed to have rehearsed their answers and he promises to keep digging. Links *Bruce Wayne/Gallery *Bruce Wayne/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Human Category:Justice League Members Category:Caucasian Characters